All Star Heroes: Secrets of the Father Box!
When Green Arrow has a Father Box in his pocket framed, Ben Tennyson, the Avengers, the Scooby-Gang, the Justice League and the characters of Total Drama must find out who did it to him. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - finally putting the Robot Gwen behind in the past *Avengers: **Captain America (Brian Bloom) **Iron Man (Eric Loomis) **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) **Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) **Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) - wrestles Kalibak. **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) **Hawkeye (Chris Cox) **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) **Vision (Peter Jessop) **Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Falcon (Lance Reddick) **Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily) *Justice League: **Superman (George Newbern) **Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - catches Loki. **Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) **Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) **Hawkgirl (Maria Canals) *Trent (Scott McCord) *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) *Duncan (Drew Nelson) *Izzy (Katie Crown) *Harold (Brian Froud) *LeShawna (Novie Edwards) *Noah (Carter Hayden) - is taught a lesson for being a lazy jerk by Thanos, by being brainwashed into "The Other"! *Mike (Cory Duran) *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) *Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) *Mystery Inc.: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) **Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) - studies the Father Box. *Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) - name cleared when Loki shape shifted. *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) - the true main antagonist, has understanded the Anti-Life Equation by using the code, "loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side", and by doing that, he goes inside Mike's mind, as Thanos secretly uses the mind stone of the Infinity Gauntlet on Mike to keep the heroes busy, when Darkseid had gotten inside Mike's mind, and he releases the Anti-Life Equation through all of Earth's communications networks, spreading it across the entire planet, with minds of nearly the entire population have fallen under Darkseid's control, with its super-human victims having been transformed into a military force of "Justifiers". *Lex Luthor - appears broken free from the Source Wall *Brainiac - appears broken free from the Source Wall *Thanos (Michael Ironside) - appears as one of the main antagonists, gets imprisoned by HighFather. *Loki (Graham McTavish) - appears as one of the main antagonists, and is exposed for Stealing the Father Box in the form of Green Arrow, as he was using it to go through the Source Wall to free Darkseid, Luthor and Brainiac *Highfather (Mitchell Ryan) - interigates Green Arrow for stealing the Father Box *Kalibak (Michael Dorn) - hunts Green Arrow for stealing the Father Box Aliens used: *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - ??? *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - ??? *Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) - ??? *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) - ??? Plot: ??? Trivia: *The image of Galactus from the episode, "Destroyer" is used again, hinting that Galactus may have been trapped sometime. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics